Life on the ARK
by nphillips0115
Summary: What happens when a boy ends up on an island filled with temporally displaced plants, animals, people and technology? Honestly, I don't really know. But one thing is for certain: He isn't dying without a fight. Planned mega-crossover, but currently ARK-centric world building. DLC content will not be addressed at this time.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_'Where am I?'_

On a shore of a far away island, a boy woke up. He felt his head in pain, and when he tried to bring his palm up to relieve it, he noticed the strange crystal implanted in his left arm.

As he tried to remove it, he suddenly felt the world around him shake. Confused, he turned around...

And stared, awestruck, at what he saw.

Before him was a dinosaur. A real, living, breathing dinosaur. With it's long neck and whip-like tail, there was no mistaking what it was: a _Brontosaurus_.

As the boy watched the beast lumber away, his eyes widened at the landscape around him. He could not help but stare at the forests in the distance. Perhaps he could find another person there?

Steeling himself, the boy began to walk toward the jungle. He could only wonder what he would see in the journey that he had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: So, I like ARK, and I decided to write a fan fiction for it.**

 **Just as a heads up, this story is a multicrossover, as mentioned in the description. Until I can flesh out our survivor a bit more, though, it will only be an ARK story.**

 **BUT, I would like some suggestions as to what to cross it with. Any big series you guys can think of, tell me. I already have two in mind, but more would make this story a lot better.**

 **Already planned crossovers include Highschool of the Dead, due to requests on Spacebattles**

 **So, read and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

The boy had been walking for a few minutes now. So far, he hadn't seen much.

He didn't realize it when he first stood up, but right now, his limbs ached. He could not run, only walk.

On the plus side, he'd remembered something.

"milo...Milo...m Milo...'m Milo...I'm Milo."

He'd remembered his name.

Before he could pursue that train of thought any further, though, his stomach rumbled. That brought Milo's mind to a more pressing issue: food. If he wanted to have even a remote chance of surviving, he would need to find something to eat, and soon.

Right now, meat was off the menu. He didn't have any tools for hunting, and most creatures could probably fight back against him. But maybe their were some edible berries in the bushes he saw scattered nearby.

Sue enough, amid the bushes were various berries. HE picked a great amount of them, then tried a few of each. All of them sated his hunger, but the black ones made him tired, while the white ones made him both more alert and significantly more thirsty.

As he fed on the berries, he noticed that his implant was flashing. Examining it, he found that it was highlighting a picture marked with the words 'stone pickaxe'. It also listed a set of materials, as well as where to find them.

The materials consisted of stone, wood and thatch. He saw a stone nearby on the beach, some thatch that had fallen from a palm tree, and a loose branch that would make a fine handle for the pickaxe.

Once he gathered the materials needed, the implant showed another image. Or, rather, a _set_ of images. It took him a moment to realize it, but they were a set of instructions for how to use the materials he had acquired to make a pickaxe. Once he did realize what the instrutions were for, though, he was quick to assemble his new tool.

Milo quickly got to work using the pick to chop in a fallen tree, and then a large rock. To his surprise, the wood, thatch, stone and flint he was gathering was converted into what appeared to be light by the stone. As it did so, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he now had a weighty feeling on his back. Maybe the implant was acting like a backpack and projecting the weight on his back?

Maybe he was going crazy.

Before he had time to ponder this, though, he noticed the implant was flashing. Examining it, it said that he had 'leveled up' and asked him to increase one of several 'stats' that he possessed. Among them were things like health, hunger and thirst.

Milo settled on health.

The next thing he new, every nerve is his body erupted in pain. Luckily, it passed quickly, and when it did pass, Milo felt stronger than before.

It was then that he noticed that the implant had a new image to display. It consisted of a set of images with names and costs of 'engram points' attached to them. Above them, he saw he had a bank of 8 points.

He quickly settled on the stone hatchet and campfire. From there, he gazed back out at the primordial world before him.

'I'm not going to die here,' thought Milo.

 _'I will survive.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Read and review.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: First Challenge

Time to get back to Milo's adventures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo was quick to get to work on gathering as many supplies as he could. He had already cut down several trees and obliterated several rocks to obtain the stone, flint, wood and thatch he'd need to survive. His implant had informed him that he'd leveled up several times, and had let him increase many of his stats.

He'd chosen to go for food, water and weight. After aching pain in his stomach and bones, he felt much stronger after applying these increases.

The engram points had been spent on gathering practical tools, among them a club, sear, clothing and some structural parts. He was surprised by the shear variety of available engrams, as they were called.

Now, he was at a riverbank, looking for fish. Soon, he saw one. It looked strange, but his hunger soon convinced him to attack it. A quick jab from a spear ended its life and provided Milo with fresh meat.

Then, he noticed his implant flashing. Examining it, he discovered that it showed a picture of the fish, along with the title Coelocanth and a list of facts about the creature.

As he began to ponder over this, he herd a clucking sound. Turning around, he found himself facing a funny looking bird. He didn't need the implant's help here, though; the bird was obviously a dodo.

The plump bird stared at him, before going back to its search for food.

Milo watched it for a moment, before going back to dragging his catch to safety.

Unfortunately, the peace was interrupted by a loud growl. Turning to face it, Milo found himself staring down a frilled dinosaur: a Dilophosaurus. Surprised, Milo held out his spear and yelled at the creature, trying to intimidate it.

The predator responded by spitting at his face The minute the saliva touched his eyes, they were burning in pain, and his vision dropped to a few feet ahead of him.

It was then that the predator charged. Seeing no other option, Milo braced himself for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I think you might like what happens next.

So, read and review. Oh, and if you have any ideas for OCs, you can send me those if you want. And read my other stories as well.

Also, I'm binge updating this, so a lot of chapters are going to be posted today.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Turn

**Let's see how the first battle of this story goes!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milo thrust out his spear, but the dilophosaurus dodged the strike. It went in for a bite, but was hit by the side of the spear. Enraged, the pint sized predator bit down on the spear, initiating a fierce game of tug-o-war. Milo was strong, but the dinosaur was a tough opponent.

The struggle continued for some time, until, suddenly, the dilo let go of the spear. Milo, having been yanking hard at the spear, fell square on his back. The dilo, sensing an opening, jumped on his chest, pinning his arms under its legs. Desperately, Milo fought, but the dinosaur had won this battle. The dinosaur knew this and took the opportunity to rub it in by looking him right in the eyes.

Before it could deliver the finishing blow, though, there was a loud howl. The dilo, momentarily distracted, looked for the source of the sound, it grip on his legs never once loosening. When it thought the animal that had made the sound was gone, it returned to its victim.

That was when the howl sounded again. This time, it was closer. And something followed it.

Namely, the ground started shaking.

Confused, the dilo looked behind it, with Milo raising his head to do the same.

Both practically balked at what they saw.

It was a herd of crested dinosaurs.

RUNNING RIGHT AT THEM.

Panicking, the dilo moved to run, only to be knocked over by the first of the dinosaurs. The dilo righted itself, only to be hit by another, and another, until it tumbled out of view.

Milo, for his part, merely rolled over on his belly and lied still as could be. The herd mostly ignored him, except for the few who passed over him. His head was almost crushed several times, but against the odds, he survived.

Finally, the last crested dinosaur passed over him. Just before he got up, though, another shape darted over him. As it ran away, Milo saw that it was some kind of raptor dinosaur. It must have been the reason the herd stampeded.

Well, it had saved him, for the moment.

As Milo got up, he noticed something in the distance. It was fuzzy looking and lying motionless in the dust. Curious, Milo approached it.

As he got closer, Milo realized it was the dilo that had attacked him earlier. When he got close enough, it howled at him. Somehow, it was still alive.

When it tried to stand, though, it fell on its belly. It tried again, only for the process to repeat itself. The panicked herbivores had broken its right leg, a fatal handicap for any predator.

And the dilo was aware of this. It knew that it would not survive the injury. It knew it was doomed. Defeated, the animal laid down and closed its eyes. It knew the human would kill it now that the tables had turned.

For a while, nothing happened. The dinosaur was confused now. Was its victim going to play with it before it killed it?

Then the dilo heard a wet thump in front of him. Opening its eyes, it found itself staring at a dead coelo. Confused, it turned and saw the human. His hands were dripping and covered in oil. It was gesturing to the fish, than to the dilo, then back to the fish.

Cautious, the dilo took a bite out of the fish. Then another. Soon it was enjoying a good meal. But one thing eluded it: why had the human spared it?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why had he spared the dilo?

The answer to that question eluded Milo. He had every reason to kill it, yet he had spared it and even offered it his fish. Why?

In the end, he could only reach one solution: killing it in this state just felt too petty for him. So he had spared it. Perhaps it would bite him in the butt one day, but right now, he had more important things to think about.

So, sending that question to the back of his mind, Milo went back into the river to gather more fish.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: Read, review, and read my other stories (please). This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: No Longer Alone

_**Time to wrap up day one of Milo's Life on the Ark!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

Milo quickly managed to amass a fair number of fish. Each time he dragged one ashore, he glanced back at the Dilo. After a while, it got up, but it didn't attack him. It just watched him.

Eventually, he decided he had enough fish. It was at that time he noticed that the sun was setting. A new problem dawned upon Milo: even if he had a fire, night would be far more dangerous for him than day.

Aware of this, Milo decided to set up shelter. Among the implants he had obtained were a set of structures made of wood and thatch, which he immediately set out to build. He was lucky: a nearby forest provided enough materials to work with and had no big predators in it. Once he was sure he was far enough away from any aggressive herbivores or dilos, he started cutting down the trees.

By midway between sunrise and sun set, he had enough wood and thatch to work with. He returned to the river and began building the foundations of his future home, followed by the walls, roof, and lastly, the door. He left room for one window, but otherwise, he had blocked out his home to the outside world.

As he stopped to rest, he noticed the Dilo was still staring at him. Now it was getting worrisome. Would it try to attack him again?

All of those thoughts were derailed, though, by a clicking noise near him. Turning around, he saw a dodo nearby him. It stated at him for a moment, then walked up to him and tried to steal his pack. A swift punch to the beak scared it off.

At that moment, he realized how late it was. The sun had almost set and visibility was dropping fast. Milo knew he needed to set up a fire and cooked the meat, or he would have only berries to eat for the night.

As he set up the campfire, though, he realized he had run out of wood. The forest was not to far away, but by the time he had felled a tree, the sun would have set.

As he wondered what to do, he herd something fall down behind him with a loud thump. Turning around, he was met with a strange sight.

Before him was the Dilo. It was panting and looked very tired, but it was still kicking. In front of it were a few thick tree branches, along with a couple good logs. The dinosaur nudged the wooden piled toward him, as if it was asking him to take it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, a roaring fire had started. Milo was already roasting several pieces of meat over the flames. A few, however, were left raw.

Beside him, the Dilo was lying down on its belly. Every so often, he offered it fish meat, which it devoured with great gusto.

Then, suddenly, both herd a clicking noise. They turned and once again saw the dodo from before. The Dilo was ready to scare it off, but Milo had a better idea.

Taking out some berries from his implant, he offered them to the strange bird. It looked for a few moments before digging in. Soon, it was nuzzling up to Milo, with the Dilo seeming to accept it.

Just then, a pillar of light appeared near the fire. The odd group looked up and saw some kind of beacon descending to the ground. Examining it, Milo discovered it contained some weird light thing referring to a brood mother, thatch structures and, amazingly, a flair gun.

Milo examined the flair fun, his implant noting it had a "firework" inside of it. Then, curious as to what would happen, he shot it into the air.

The projectile flew high into the air, then burst with a thunderous boom. Several smaller explosions followed, to the amazement of the crowd watching from below.

Following the amazing display, Milo and his new pets entered his home and lied down for tonight. Before he lost consciousness, one though filled Milo's head:

"Looks like things have turned for the better."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: Read and review. Seriously, I like input, it's the only way this story (or any of my others) will improve.

Just for future reference this story is dedicated to The Ultimate Survivor and scriffignano, who got me into Ark fanfiction.

This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: First Blood

**Now back with our regularly scheduled update.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Milo woke up to find himself greeted by the rising sun. Looking around, he found his companions had already awakened. His dodo was already looking for food, while the Dilo was looking at him patiently.

The first thing Milo wanted to do was gather more berries. Watching his Dilo limp after him, though, proved that was not yet an option. So, he took some plant fibers he had obtained while harvesting the berry bushes and used them and some wood to form a makeshift splint. The Dilo was wary of the strange object, but it soon lost its edge when it found itself able to walk more easily. As Milo stared contently at his beast, his implant started flashing. Examining it revealed dossiers on both the dodo and the dilophosaur. Milo wondered if these would be important in the future.

With his backup now in effective fighting condition, Milo returned to his original task of gathering more berries. Additionally, he started gathering more wood and stone. He would eventually need to repair his tools and for that, he needed more resources.

His harvesting fest continued for a short time, until he heard a panicked bellow. Looking around, he noticed a familiar sight: a herd of crested dinosaurs (para-something, if he remembered it correctly) being chased by a raptor. This time, though, they were joined by far, piglike creatures. In the course of the chase, one of the pig things became separated from the group, though the raptor failed to notice.

For Milo and his Dilo, though, the opportunity was not ignored. The fat animal offered plenty of meat and hide if they could take it down. So, stealing himself, Milo drew a spear, while his Dilo licked its lips.

Cautiously, the two approached the pig thing. While trying to find its herd, it had become stuck amid a group of rocks and trees. Already, it could tell something was wrong.

Then, suddenly, it felt a sharp pain in its back. It tried to run away, only for something to spit at its eyes, leaving it blinded. Then, something began to savage its side. Finally, before it could tell what happened, a spear flew through its head.

Milo could only state for a moment. This was the first creature he'd killed on the island, excluding the fish. Much to his surprise, he felt glad, as now he had more food.

For now, though, Milo was willing to put his emotion aside and focus on dragging his kill home.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

AN:Read, and review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.


	7. Humble Beginnings

The carcass of the fat, pig-like creature (apparently called a Phiomia, according to his implant) was a godsend. It had enough meat to feed both Milo and his carnivorous companion, and its hide would certainly prove useful in the days to come. Additionally, having a fresh meal had a surprising effect on his Dilo - it appeared to be healing must faster than earlier. How this was possible eluded Milo, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Any advantage he could get was appreciated.

Cleaning the carcass didn't take long, nor did sorting out which parts would be used for what - muscle for eating, bones for tool making (even if he didn't have the engrams needed to make bone tools, nor was he sure they existed to begin with), hide for clothing and tool making, and other parts, for feeding his Dilo. He really needed to name that little guy, calling him a Dilo would be confusing if he ever got more.

The only body part he outright discarded was the intestines - they were, quite literally, full of shit, and wouldn't really make for good eating. To avoid attracting scavengers, he threw them into the nearby shoreline, where, much to his surprise, a fish quickly snapped up the discarded organ. Well, to each their own. Now onto the next part - cooking.

It took about half an hour to cook all the meat that Milo wasn't going to offer to his Dilo. Once that was finished, he got to work tanning the hide he'd acquired for usage in later crafting. By the time this was done, the sun was midway through its descent from the sky, and some of the nearby creatures were already beginning to bed down. Milo himself felt as though he would pass out from his exertions, but persisted on - he still needed to get a few more things done before dark.

XXXXXXX

By the time the sun was at the horizon, Milo had finished his errands - he now had enough berries, stones, flint, wood, thatch, and plant fiber to last a week, and enough meat to keep him going for just as long. He's leveled up during hsi exertions, which he'd used to acquire the engrams for storage crates, a slingshot and a club. Not the best tools, but useful nonetheless.

With the sun about to dip below the horizon, Milo returned to camp, where his Dilo and dodo were busy playing tug of war with a stick. The minute they saw him, the conflict was forgotten, and the two promptly rushed up to greet their master. Petting them both with smiles, Milo set down his tools and prepared to cook dinner.

A honking noise promptly caused all three figures to look up from their moment of kinship and stare toward where the spud had come from. There, a few meters away, was one of the crested animals they had seen earlier. A parasaur, he realized. Based on its bright colors, most like a male. It stared at the group for a moment, before looking around, occasionally making another honk. It seemed nervous.

Maybe it was lost?

For a moment, Milo was unsure what to do. He could kill it, but it'd probably run off first, and he doubted it would be unable to fight back. Maybe he could tame it? But if he could, what would he use it for? He didn't exactly have a plow or saddle he could attach to it...didn't he?

...Apparebtly, yes, there was an engram for a parasaur saddle. And he had enough points to get it.

Well, then, taming it was.

Carefully, Milo held out a handful of berries to the dinosaur. At first, it was cautious, but eventually, hunger won out, and it approached him. Milo deposited the first handful on the ground, which the herbivore quickly gobbled up, then offered a second handful to it. This time, after a moment of sniffing, the parasaur are them right out of his hand. A few more handfuls later, and the herbivore seemed to trust him.

Milo smiled at his luck. Now he had a mount, and with it, a way to expand his gathering range. All it needed was a name. Come to think of it, all of them needed names.

Names that Milo had finally decided on.

First, he addressed the Dilo. "I think I'll call you Bile."

Next was the dodo. "You, I will call Ralph."

Last was his parasaur. "As for you, your name will be Honker."

For a moment, the creatures were unsure how to react to this, but after a moment, they appeared to accept their new names. Milo grinned at this, before noticing that his implant was glowing. Additionally, it seemed glow brighter when he held it next to one of his companions. Activating it, he was surprised to see that it had pulled up statistics for his creatures, as well as himself. Additionally, it quickly became apparent his friends had also leveled up, and he could choose what stat increases they gained.

After a moment of thought, he increased Howler's health, speed, and carrying weight, Bile's damage, health, and speed, and Ralph's health, speed, and stamina.

True, these were humble beginnings. But they could only go up from here.

XXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Sorry for the hiatus, other stuff took up my attention. Going to try to update this story at least weakly from now on.**

 **Just a heads up, but the DLC will show up in this story, I just need some time to play it. Other games have taken up my interest of late.**

 **All that said, it is good to be back!**

 **So, Read and Review! This is Flameal15k, signing off!**


End file.
